


Glass

by Lionwingz



Category: Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-SHT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionwingz/pseuds/Lionwingz
Summary: Tsukasa has a habit of treating him like glass.
Relationships: Kadoya Tsukasa/Onodera Yuusuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Shipoween 2020 - The Halloween Ship Exchange!





	Glass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jen425](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/gifts).



> I hope you like this

Sometimes, Tsukasa treats him like glass.

Oh, he does it with Natsumi, too (though never with Daiki, Yuusuke notes, because their relationship is far too complex for that), but it bothers Yuusuke more when it’s him. Natsumi… yes, she’s a Rider now, but she’s still so painfully close to human, while he’s…

He’s  _ Kuuga _ .

It’s not like Tsukasa could ever hurt him without  _ really _ trying.

(Even if he had, just the once, Yuusuke tries not to think.)

…and all of these thoughts are definitely not what’s running through his head when Tsukasa is pointing his Ridebooker in gun mode at him.

“Yuusuke,” Tsukasa says. “Don’t make me hurt you.”

“You’re the one holding the gun,” Yuusuke replies. “Tell me where you’re going.”

“I can’t do that,” Tsukasa says. “I can’t…”

He trails off, still meeting Yuusuke’s gaze. That makes it worse. The blank expression. That’s what Tsukasa does when he’s  _ terrified _ . Or when he’s plotting.

Like…

“It shouldn’t be you,” Tsukasa says, with a deep conviction. “Not again. I don’t care about—”

“About what?” Yuusuke asks, because he knows by now that stubbornness is the only way to get through to Tsukasa, and that’s some he has plenty of.

Finally, Tsukasa looks away. He doesn’t move his weapon.

“I just need to know you’ll be safe this time,” he says. “Why did you have to wake up?”

“You aren’t the only one here who’s more than human,” Yuusuke replies. “Where are you going?”

“I can’t tell you.”

This is getting nowhere fast.

“Wherever you're doing, we can go together,” Yuusuke says. “In the morning. You know how much Natsumi hates when you go off alone.”

Tsukasa actually flinches when he says that. Yuusuke almost feels bad because of it.

And then Tsukasa tosses him his camera, and Yuusuke barely manages to catch it.

“Hold on to that for me,” Tsukasa says. “I’d rather not break it.”

“Tsukasa—”

Finally, Tsukasa lowers the Ridebooker.

“I’m leaving,” he says. “Just… stay here.”

Tsukasa has a habit of treating Yuusuke like glass. But Yuusuke has a feeling this is more than that.

He lets him past.


End file.
